1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wall outlet lock apparatus and, more specifically, to an apparatus which is electrically coupled to an electrical wall outlet and which includes first means for securely and safely locking electrical appliance plugs into plug receptacles and second means for prohibiting power from reaching the plug receptacle and hence preventing the appliance from being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been disclosed a number of inventions which attempt to secure electrical appliance plugs in electrical wall outlets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,446 to Protzmann discloses a pilfer proof wall plate. The wall plate replaces any common duplex receptacle cover plate, and prevents an appliance plug from being removed permitting theft of the appliance. In addition, there is provided no means for preventing the appliance from being used, as power cannot be prevented from reaching the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,402 to Thaw discloses a safety shield and electrical plug lock for securing a male plug of a female wall outlet. A plug cap is secured to the shield by screws and thus prevents the plug from being pulled from the socket. However, the screws are easily removed permitting theft of the appliance. Further, there is no means for preventing the appliance from being used, as power cannot be prevented from reaching the appliance.
Various other inventions have been disclosed with their objective being to prevent easy removal of appliance plugs from wall sockets. In addition, numerous inventions have been disclosed which prevent access to the sockets so as to prevent injuries to unwary parties. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,690 to Marbars, U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,102 to Gumes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,688 to Jennings.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved wall outlet lock apparatus which would not only prevent undesired removal of appliance plugs but would also provide a means for preventing electrical power from reaching the appliance thereby prohibiting unauthorized use of the appliance.